(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for compensating a voltage drop of a display device, a system for voltage drop compensation and a display device including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, an active matrix flat panel display includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix, a thin film transistor (TFT), which is a three terminal element, for switching a voltage applied to each pixel, and an electro-optic converting element for converting an electrical signal to light. A display device displays images by controlling luminance of each pixel, which is outputted through the electro-optic converting element, according to given luminance information. Each pixel displays one of primary colors, red (R), green (G), and blue (B), and expresses a predetermined color by a spatial or temporal sum of the primary colors.
A display device includes a display panel provided with several voltage lines for driving. However driving voltages may not be uniformly transmitted according to positions on the display panel because of influences such as resistances of the driving voltage lines and RC delay, and a voltage drop may increase as the position is further away from a driver. Particularly, in a case of an organic light emitting device which is driven by a current, the difference of the voltage drop according to positions on the display panel appears as non-uniform luminance and color, thereby decreasing the display quality.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.